


Through the Looking Glass

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Being Stepped on as a Kink, Heel fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is my {passion}<br/>Lust is my {confession}<br/>Love’s my {religion}<br/>Sign of my {origin}<br/>He’s my love {religion.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

Click, clack, click, clack.

It was an announcement as much as it was a sentence on the battlecruiser known as the Lost Light.

Rodimus looked up from where he sat with a sigh of, “Oh boy, here we go.” as Magnus glared in utter distaste at the figure stepping through Swerve’s door. Done up in shimmering black and accented in various shades of indigo today; the Head Scientist and Lead Sinner of the crew stepped into the debauchery den sometimes called a bar with a vicious expression.

Drift looked up from where he took up almost oo much space, and grinned with pointed fangs a-gleaming.

“Well, well, look who decided to crawl out of his Sin Bin.”

“And WHERE have you been, darling?”, snapped Perceptor, known as Percy, “Gallivanting off and chasing whatever skirting panels catch your fancy again?”

“Aw, c’mon sweetie, you know you’re my favorite.”, wheedled the mercenary mech before patting his thigh, “Take a load off, who ruined your day today?”

Percy pouted, heels clacking on the floor like the sound of energon dripping from severed cables as he walked with his wicked sway before dropping onto Drift’s lap. He gave a dramatic sigh, leaning up against his mercenary’s chestplate and kissing Drift’s cheek.

He blinked at the lipmark left behind before grinning proudly, “Brainstorm wasn’t in the mood to play today, and he was EVER so rude about it.”

“What a jerk.”

“Isn’t he just? Broke my poor, delicate little spark; and there I was, looking for a bit of SYMPATHY…”

He dug clawcaps into Drift’s plating just a little, “And SOMEONE was off raising cain without me.”

“Oh get a ROOM.”, snapped Whirl from the bar.

“I’m sorry, would you like to engage in fucking **combat** , _precious_?”

“Percy, baby, no. No fighting the assassins.”

“He was a Wrecker once, I specialize in those.”

“Don’t make me give you an attitude adjustment.”, teased Drift before jolting in his seat when servos worked between his plating to tweak cables.

“Oh, but I like your methods of adjustment.”

“Well in that case…”, growled Drift with that fanged grin. He hooked an arm under Percy’s legs and behind the scientist’s back and stood up; carrying his preferred deviant bridal style, “I better get to work.”

Percy laughed, a high and crystalline sound as he pressed closer to his favorite “pet”.

Drift hummed as he carried his lover out of the bar to Swerve’s wicked snickering from behind a bartop. Whirl rolled his optic.

They barely made it to the hab. Not with the way Percy nuzzled into Drift’s neck cables or with the things he whispered in Drift’s audials as the mercenary’s grip tightened on a sleek shimmering frame. When he finally let the scientist stand on heeled pedes he pinned him against the wall beside the door, clawed hands gripping tight to Percy’s hips almost enough to dent the metal.

“Little heathen.”

“Oh you love it, darling.”, purred Percy, a free hand moving to punch in the unlock code, “You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The chime of a lock releasing. The door slid open on silent mechanicals and Drift growled as he dragged Percy into the dim hab and let the door shut like a death knell behind them. Percy laughed once, a short bark of mirth, before he lunged for a kiss. Drift moaned when their lips met, stumbling backwards and letting them tumble in a haphazard mess to the floor.

He grunted when his back met the plush rug, another extravagance his fiery lover enjoyed, and he shivered as plating brushed against plating. He bared his fangs when the kiss was broken, glaring up at the grinning scientist.

Percy laughed then, smooth like wet silk over a chemical burn and got to his pedes to stand between Drift’s legs; and the tip of his toeplates nudged Drift’s panel.

The mercenary froze.

“I even sharpened the heels for you lovie.”, he cooed, moving his pede to press the flat of them against Drift’s panel- hard.

The Mercenary’s back arched, he groaned like iron over gravel and his optics glowed a little brighter.

“I’m just SUCH  a thoughtful lover, aren’t I?”

Drift choked on his answer when Percy put more weight upon the pede against a flexing panel; hips rocking against the pressure. Percy’s smile was predatory in nature as Drift clawed at the floor with already shaky servos and that heeled pede ground hard against a too warm panel.

“Fraggit Perce-”

“You love it.”

“Nnnn-I d-do HNG!”, Drift gritted his denta, “P-Perce you keep up like this and I ain’t g-gonna last. You know what it does t’me.”

“Oh, I know. Maybe I’m feeling a little merciful, sweetspark.”, crooned the ex-Wrecker, “Maybe I miss how you look when you overload.”

Another hard press of a pede and Drift’s leg twitched hard as his optics rolled back. His hips rocked against the pressure again as swears fell from his lips in a whispered stream and he dug gouged into the plush fabric under him. Percy smiled down at him, almost angelic aside from his dark colors as he watched his writhing lover chase the pressure and the sensation and felt his own valve clench from the sight.

A sight that was his and his alone.

A sudden burst of possessive desire welled in the scientist’s spark and his pede slid to drag the knife sharp heel along Drift’s panel.

Drift snarled as his joints locked in a sudden overload, optics flashing white and Percy’s grin when from merciful to hungry.

“Now that that’s out of the way… I think it’s my turn.”

Percy’s pede left its place over Drift’s panel before tapping it with a toe.

“Open up, lovermine.”

Click.

Percy licked his lips before sinking down to kneel over Drift’s pressurized spike. His own panel slid open silently, and Drift watched a drop of lubricant fall from the ready valve that was exposed.

“Good boy.”


End file.
